


哑

by Gigantes



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigantes/pseuds/Gigantes
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	哑

淳盛二十七年春，江南十三省发冰灾。旧稻告罄，新稻不成，荒年已定。计有万又三千七百人因寒冻死，疫情流窜，民心惶乱。沕都开仓放粮，棉衣打军马道往江南去，杯水车薪，难以为继。户部尚书曹安悯为安抚民心，历时半月，舟车劳顿，一路南下。这一去，一路谩骂不绝于耳，同去的二王爷也遭了殃。  
沕都城只有一个二王爷，那就是当今圣上贺佪的亲儿子、太子贺呈的亲弟弟贺天。贺天是被亲爹撵出沕都的，王府的洒扫宫女都看得出来二爷不受圣上待见。整日里养花遛鸟也能被指出个一二三来，这不逮着个机会就把人赶去了江南。春三月里正是乍暖还寒的时候，二爷前日里才染上风寒，咳得五脏六腑都要出来了，又是高热又是头痛的，圣上也真舍得让二爷去受这个苦。小宫女们叽叽喳喳的像鸟雀，殷勤的捡拾着散落满院的桃花瓣。  
“王爷可慢些。”曹安悯操碎了心，江南的一摊子烂事都堆在这里等着处理，偏偏皇上又塞过来个病秧子，这不是给他添乱吗？裹着黑色描金大氅的男人从船舱中伸出了一只脚，靴子也是黑面秀金色祥云，从那大氅里伸出一只苍白的手拢了拢披风，扑出来的风带着一股药香。“前面何省？”他的声音低哑，面色发虚。曹安悯赶紧抽出好不容易焐热的手虚扶着，“回王爷，再行一刻钟可到陵山省。”  
那伸出来的一只脚便缩回去了，连带着那丝若有若无的药香也消散了个干净。“曹尚书，”声音从舱里传出来，曹安悯打了个寒噤后应声：“臣在。”“陵山县的桃花酿香啊！”曹安悯额头青筋直跳：“臣即刻安排快舟，定给王爷奉上陵山的桃花佳酿。”里面的人似乎很满意，扣手哒哒的敲了两下桌面。急匆匆走来的是户部今年新纳的状元邬子崖，“曹大人，客栈安排好了——诶！曹大人？”曹安悯拂袖背身走远了，心里片刻不停地咒骂添乱的二王爷。  
舟摇片刻，行至渡口。  
快舟寻来的桃花酿也送上了船，曹安悯哪里还有闲工夫顾闲散王爷，赶趟儿似的上了马车就往省衙赶，急的暖手炉都落在了船上。踏着夜色、裹着寒风回来寻的时候才发现王爷已经醉的不省人事了，如玉雕琢的脸上都透出一层薄红。“曹大人，王爷说什么都要替您看着暖手炉，说是怕被谁拾了去。”立在一旁的仆从唯唯诺诺的解释。曹安悯气的一个头两个大：“醉鬼的话也能信吗？”夜色重重深露，去客栈是来不及了，船里还算暖和。邬子崖点着油灯继续核对账目，赈灾的款项，半点马虎不得。曹安悯也披着外衣撰写公文，隔一时剪一截灯芯。“睡得最安稳的就属王爷了。”邬子崖忽然开口。曹安悯笔没停：“自然。”  
天尚未亮，船上却喧闹起来。王爷散着发：“何人惊扰？”邬子崖铁青着脸交代护卫：“务必看顾好王爷，不到万不得已，不得伤人！”外面“狗官”的呼声越来越大，将王爷最后那一点睡意都震了个没影。大氅在跨过两船之间的水路时下摆沾湿，很快结了碎冰。“狗官休逃！”一褴褛小儿忽从水中钻出，王爷转头看了一眼：那小孩睫毛上粘着晶莹的水珠，眼睛又大又亮，颧骨突出，鼻尖通红，原本也该是个漂亮孩子。王爷蹲下身去，大氅滑浸入水，“我不是官。”小孩五指成爪，一把挠了上去。船划的快，小孩脆生生的喊荡在水面：“你就是狗官！”王爷的手破了，用河水清洗有些刺痛冰凉。  
江南十三省的境况多半如此，陵山却还是有些不一样。陵山为陪都，陵山府尹直隶沕都，大小官员素来是从沕都直派。陵山的一举一动都牵动着沕都，陵山乱了，沕都难免紧张。  
“王爷好眠？”邬子崖用嘴撕开布衫，草草包扎伤口。“劳邬大人、曹大人费心。”王爷撤了大氅，接过小厮准备的衣裳，往屏风后去了。客栈冷清，屏风绣着一池红莲，最艳那只亭亭玉立，一下子延伸到屏风外去了。  
“外边乱，给王爷配几个侍从？”邬子崖喝姜茶暖身，盘算着还能拨几个人给这位不让人省心的主。“透透气，不必跟着。”  
王爷换了身普通衣裳，果真无人再追着喊打喊杀，心感慰藉。这一晃，就晃到了绮花阁。绮花阁倒是比客栈热闹点，却也不是寻常热闹。问了窑姐儿，才知晓是有个沕都来的大官给绮花阁的舞姬重金赎身，正张罗着动身。王爷回来时撑了把伞，红红火火开满了并蒂莲。“王爷哪寻来一把伞？”曹安悯翻来覆去的看，这伞实在是妖冶，看一眼就要沉醉一分。  
“拾来的。”  
“王爷今儿吃药了？”邬子崖一拍脑袋，惊觉非但没吃药，还喝了两壶酒。这风寒怕是一时片刻好不了了。果真，半月后回沕都，王爷是一路躺着的。两位大人片刻不停的进宫去了，太医早早的在王府等着了待给王爷号完脉，众人才松了一口气。这一病，就病到了沕都的桃花败完。  
等王爷又可以养花遛鸟，已是社日。  
“祖宗在上，佑我黎民。免青黄、满谷仓、饱餐食、均圣恩。以牺牲献之，求雨顺风调；以百官之行，受百姓之苦；以德明盛治，得社稷安稳…”文武百官，浩浩汤汤，衣冠禽兽者，皆跪之。  
“崇卿，可心仪哪家的？”贺佪着五祀服希冕，说话时五色的冕旒贯玉轻碰，发出细微的响。贺天抻平了自己的朝服，斟酌着回答：“大哥尚未纳妃…”贺佪听到了满意的回答，转头去看采茶舞了。贺呈坐在贺天的对面，面色沉静。祭祀已过大半，贺天寻了个理由打道回府。沕都不知何时起了大雾，太和殿隐在浓浓的雾气里，高悬的牌匾时隐时现。  
“崇卿，从今日开始你就不能和云怀一同玩了。”太傅板着一张脸教训。“为何？”小贺天不明白，憋着眼泪发问。太傅似是于心不忍：“云怀是太子，你以后就明白了，快走吧，别让端妃寻你不到。”那日贺天顶着沕都的大雨在东宫胡乱奔跑，东宫是那样的大，崇卿离云怀是那样的遥远。就像方才，他与贺呈不过隔了几尺，实际上却隔了大宋的一个江山。大宋的五山十河，从沕都到陵山，就是他们之间的沟壑。  
“乐坊今日哪位大人当值？”邹公公迈着步子：“今日咱家当值，王爷相中了只管拿走便是。”贺天一袭墨绿色朝服，腰间缀流云罗缨玉佩，携一瑟往望山阁去了。他在陵山时于绮花阁听得一曲，指法精妙，寻谱不见。想来是哪位才情佳人自作一曲，聊以述情罢了。  
望山阁偏僻的很，若是不熟悉十八阁的人，恐怕是要迷失在这湖面上。莲湖上建有十八阁，主四阁分别为望山、听雪、踏风、携雨名之。阁与阁之间以湖上走廊接连，这个季节正是莲叶疯长的季节，看不见水，也看不见廊。早开的几朵莲花风姿绰约，白如玉、红似火、粉恰佳人面。  
锦瑟无端五十弦，一弦一柱思华年。  
望山亭外不见山，莲湖花谢花又还。  
莲湖里养了许多鲤鱼，莲叶间穿梭，静时可闻水声潺潺。游鱼究其一生不能离开这片莲花湖，他也似这游鱼一样，离不得皇宫这池子水。端妃去的早，唤他“崇卿”的人便只剩了龙椅上那一个。贺天手指翻飞，那日惊闻世间有这般通情达意的曲子，今日才是刻在了脑子里。每一下拨弦，都无师自通。  
池中哗啦一声响，曲子越到末尾越是急促，似是有人涉水而来，一下一下敲打在弦上。“铮”的一声，崩断了一根弦。“噔—噔—噔—”的闷响，有人在往这边走。贺天抱起瑟，悄无声息的往踏风亭去了。荷叶高耸，雾气弥漫，很好的遮挡住了来人的视线。  
是一个宫女。  
那宫女寻到这里来，怕是要迷路。  
袖上的玉扣勾住了弦，拉出铛然的响声。那宫女身姿倒是曼妙的很，甚至踏着拍子起了舞。衣服上秀满了红莲，脊背是薄纱，一朵并蒂莲花从锁骨生根，开在脖颈，肤若凝脂更衬得莲花妖艳。她的头发也是红色的，披散着像坠入凡间的神明。  
莲湖滔天的碧叶都成了衬景，席天慕地之间她宛如一朵遗世独立的莲，沕都的雾气尚未散，隔着水雾看不清她的脸。贺天就这么拨了拨弦，果然看见那宫女由舒展变为含苞待放，再一挑弦，已然是凋谢。一曲终了又一曲，天色渐渐黑沉。贺天先携着瑟送回了乐坊教人修，又折回来看这个迷糊的小宫女。果真还在十八阁里绕来绕去，看起来很着急的模样。  
贺天倚在廊柱上，噙着一抹笑，看这小宫女急得乱转也不喊一声招人过来，便更觉可笑。夜色几重深，寒气都重了几分。若是再不去把人领出来，怕真的是要在里面转上整夜。巡湖的小厮挑着灯笼作揖，贺天顺手讨来了。这宫女奇怪的很，明明看见了自己却不躲也不藏，也不说话。  
“误闯十八阁，该当何罪？”贺天故意板着脸去逗她，没成想竟一句应也没听到。贺天又举高了灯笼去打量她，嚯，还挺高，沕都往北选来的吧？“你叫什么？来这里做什么？”若是再听不到应答，就让她在这十八阁继续绕吧，贺天盘算着。  
……  
还真不说话。  
“本王又不会罚你，你有什么话，说便好。”贺天觉得自己是在逗鸟，那只红毛笨鹦鹉就是这个样子，一句话都不会说。小宫女宛如一个木头人，不说话也不动。贺天把灯笼举到她脸上仔细看——  
没有任何表情。  
贺天举着的灯笼又放下了，虽然他的确是不受待见的二王爷，但是也不至于要看一个小宫女的脸色。转身欲走，却被扯住了衣袖。这小宫女不但长的高，力气也不小。贺天硬生生被她扯了回来，不耐的情绪还没生出就被掰开了右手。贺天没有把手抽回来，这小宫女认认真真挪到自己身侧，一只手托着自己的手，另一只手伸出白净的食指在自己的掌心圈画。贺天愣神片刻，终于明白了，她写的是“哑”。  
这小宫女，原来不会说话。  
看贺天一脸了然的表情，小宫女便撒开了紧攥着的贺天的手指，湿漉漉的触感还留在指尖，掌心似乎还在留恋她软绵绵的笔划。小宫女又扯了扯他的袖子，扯的重了些，贺天无端觉得她在闹脾气，还有这样活泼灵动的人。  
那晚故意领人绕来绕去才出了十八阁，可没等贺天再说些什么，小宫女便夺了贺天手里的灯笼，提着裙角跑的没影了。回府后越想越觉得这个小宫女有意思，可惜了不会说话。长的倒是也漂亮，不是大家闺秀的那种漂亮，漂亮的有些锋芒，带着一股子韧劲和狠劲。“笨贼，你也一句话都不会说？你是哑吗？”贺天戳着闭目养神的红鹦鹉，毫不意外的挨了口啄。贺天又乐了：“你不是哑，是蠢。”  
天将明，药师院叮咚叮咚一阵声响，药童睡眼迷蒙的捣着巨大的药桕，白衣白发的男人端着瓷碗经过。药童规规矩矩的问候：“师父早。”男人摆了摆手，端着药碗急匆匆的走了。躺在床上的人嗅到味道就皱起眉来，门“吱呀”一声打开，凉风涌进来，吹乱了桌上的方子。“别装了，知道你早醒了。”蛇立没好气的说。药碗重重往桌上一放，溅出来几滴晕染在纸上，留下几片淡褐色的水痕。  
红发男人起身抓起药碗就要往嘴里灌，蛇立拍了一下那雪白的手臂：“烫！”男人就把碗放下了，木木的坐下。“你非要喝这种药做什么？你那嗓子…天神姥爷下凡也治不好了。”男人别开了头，这就是不听的意思了。“关山，报仇的法子多了去了，你就非要走这条路？”蛇立终于服软似的，放缓了语气。莫关山看向窗棂，那里落了一只鸟，羽毛柔顺，毫无戒心。半晌，点了点头。  
蛇立在教药童分药材，思绪却回到很多年以前。莫家失火，年幼的莫关山被困火海，浓烟呛坏了嗓子，从此以后莫关山就变得寡言少语。原本蛇家与莫家是世交，出了这档子事，索性让莫关山拜了祠堂，把他当做干儿子来养。世道总无常，蛇家家主的病一日日加重，故去之后蛇家就更加没落。又三年，蛇立做主变卖了蛇家的传世医书，往沕都去讨生活了。同年，莫关山不知所踪。蛇立在荒草破败的蛇宅等了莫关山整整一个月，日日盼着一个小哑巴从门口窜进来，向自己着急的比划今日又见着了什么新奇玩意儿。他记得小哑巴喜爱绛红色的衣服，自己却骗他那是只有大婚的时候才可以穿的喜服。小哑巴对此深信不疑，每次遇上迎亲的都要拉上自己去看上一番。  
红色，喜服，真的。  
莫关山费力的比划。  
“药师可在？”来人吆喝着踏进药师院，蛇立起身行了个虚礼：“不知公公大驾，有失远迎。”景萦公公佛尘一甩，斜眼看向蛇立：“殿下抱恙，快随咱家去吧。”蛇立嘱咐了药童几句，披上外衣便出门了。沕都的雾总是来的悄无声息，沾湿了发丝。贺呈显然已经等候多时了，面前摆着一局残棋。蛇立挥手散了仆从，悄无声息的绕到贺呈的身后去，手游蛇一般从衣襟滑入。“别动，给你暖暖。”贺呈就势按住了蛇立的手。蛇立挣扎两下便不再动了。  
“殿下抱恙？”蛇立喘息着发怒。  
“的确是病了，相思成疾。”贺呈咬牙切齿的往最深处顶撞。床幔轻摇，欢愉隐秘。  
寒食至，柳叶青。  
“珊瑚？”  
“二殿下？珊瑚被公公叫去跳舞啦！”  
贺天今日特意换了身青色镶黄边的衣裳，站在一株嫩柳旁更显风度翩翩。珊瑚便是社日的那个小宫女，贺天有事没事便来逗逗她，谁知今日竟不在。“贺天？你怎么跑来这了？快去踢蹴鞠！”清亮的少年音由远及近，“就差你一个了！”贺天倚在树干上，睨了见一一眼：“展太傅又把小正经扣下了？”见一狂点头：“你来这里私会哪个小宫女呢？”贺天拍了一下他的脑袋：“可惜人家不在。”  
说罢便走了，身后还拖着一只长尾巴的猫风筝。那风筝造型古怪，的确是贺天这种人做的出来的。  
蹴鞠到底没踢成，天公不作美下起了雨。新柳嫩黄青绿，枝叶在雨中颤颤巍巍，莲湖的莲叶上汇聚了圆润的水珠，顺着纹路滑入湖中了。莲叶长势喜人，贺天折了一枝当伞使了。雨越下越大，莲叶隐隐有支撑不住之势，许是叶上汇了太多水，撑着胳膊微微有些酸痛。一不留神，就兜头盖了上来。贺天茫然的立在雨中，浑身都湿漉漉的。  
“笨贼！笨贼！”耳边仿佛有一百只鹦鹉在叫。  
一抹红却闯入了眼睑，头顶也多了雨打在伞上滴滴答答的响了。贺天苦着一张脸：“珊瑚。”伞到底是小了些，等到王府的时候莫关山的衣服也湿了个差不多。是在是想不明白怎么会有这么蠢的王爷，拿荷叶当伞使，大宋已经穷成这样了吗？  
莫关山把伞竖在门廊，一只眼睛溜圆的鸟扑棱着翅膀扎在了他的肩膀。莫关山紧张的不敢动，这鸟抓着他的肉，有一点疼。贺天回头看见的就是这样一副场景，一大一小两个哑巴大眼瞪小眼，眨也不眨。“笨贼！”贺天想把鸟唤回来，谁知这只笨鹦鹉还挺有脾气，头一扭，装听不到。莫关山哭笑不得，他又不能说话，怎么赶走这只鸟啊？  
这只鹦鹉颜色艳丽，头顶一抹红羽，漂亮的很。莫关山试探着戳了戳它的毛，竟然惹得它抖起了尾巴。贺天嗤笑，没出息的笨贼。“它叫笨贼，因为又笨又爱偷吃。”贺天觉得新奇，笨贼一般都不亲人，对自己也傲的不行。  
直到莫关山去沐浴，笨贼还在屋子里盘旋着飞，贺天眼疾手快伸手抓它下来，然后塞进笼子。贺天嘱咐丫鬟准备合身的衣裳给珊瑚送去，谁知道传来一声惊呼。丫鬟慌慌张张的跑出来，还抱着要送进去的衣服。“何事惊慌？”贺天冷这脸训斥。丫鬟左右为难，涨红了脸也没说出个所以然，竟然一跺脚把衣服塞进了贺天怀里，带着哭腔跑出去了。难不成是看见了什么了不得的东西，吓着了？  
贺天又吩咐了个丫鬟进去，这次倒是没叫，就是出来的时候憋红了脸，说话也支支吾吾的：“珊瑚、珊瑚…”珊瑚到底怎么了？贺天着急，只得自己去看了。珊瑚不能说话，贺天叩了叩门，又等了片刻才挑开帘子。“得罪了，珊瑚。”水声骤然嘈杂起来，珊瑚竟是沉到水里去了，贺天一时间也不知道该往哪看。莫关山却昂起了脸，神色痛苦。这下贺天也顾不得礼义廉耻了，快步走过去，只是他走一步珊瑚就往水里缩一点，最后只剩发丝飘在水面。  
莫关山死死捂住腿间，那高昂的物件竟是怎么都软不下去，定是今天那王八蛋在酒里放了什么东西。贺天却还在靠近，越来越近。莫关山认命的把头磕在盆沿上，却没感受到痛感。贺天的一只手垫在了上面，莫关山不自觉的夹紧双腿，不要靠那么近啊！莫关山在心里嘶吼。然而贺天凑的更近了，他仔细看着脸色通红的珊瑚，总觉得她似乎在忍耐着什么。“可是难受？”贺天的嗓音发紧。莫关山咬牙切齿，第一次痛恨起自己坏掉的嗓子来。  
“啪！”莫关山一掌拍到了贺天脸上，五个指印清晰可见，贺天脸上火辣辣的，站起来都有点晕，低头看罪魁祸首的时候都觉得有点眼花。不然好好的小宫女珊瑚腿间怎么长了个男人的物件，还是硬挺着的。贺天眨眨眼，还是粉红的；再揉揉眼，似乎自己也有点硬。莫关山的呼吸急促，他迫切的想要得到舒解，脑子已经混乱起来，水不是水，热不是热，一切都感触都变成对欲的渴望。他昂起脆弱的脖颈，那上面刺的并蒂莲盛满了水珠，宛如大雨倾盆的午后，萦着隐约香氛的莲湖。  
酒不醉人人自醉，莲不勾人人自栽。  
“原来、原来你是…”贺天把莫关山从水里抱出来的时候眼睛都亮起来，珊瑚不是小宫女，或许她、是他，他也不叫珊瑚，他会叫什么名字呢？  
莫关山一只攥紧了王府的锦衾，另一只手却要写下自己的名字。他在王爷的胸膛上毫无章法的乱划，刚要写好一个笔画就又难耐的干喘。“小哑巴，骗了本王这么久？”王爷的发散落在肩，铺成密集的黑云，他身下的人辗转承欢，时而弓起腰腹追寻，时而畏缩着逃离。“小、哑、巴。”王爷痴迷的唤。  
莫关山发出微弱的气音，他在愉悦的海上颠簸，波浪侵蚀他的身体，船帆都是糜烂的气息。如葱白的手指在王爷坚实的胸口写下两点两横、一撇一捺是为“关”，再曲起指节画群山绵延。  
“关山。”王爷的声音像沕都浓重的夜色里，上元节刹时挑出的灯笼、漂浮在冰凉水面的河灯，星星点点地涌上最快乐的地方，那个地方被一只手包裹着，莫关山胡乱伸手去抓，手指却被衔入了温暖的口。王爷终于放过了关山那可怜的手指，转而去欺侮那同样脆弱的脚踝了。  
“珊瑚、小哑巴、关山，你钟意哪个？”原来王爷也会有累的时候，他呼吸变得和自己一样急促，比自己还要急促。“关山弄脏了本王的床，可就要去浣衣局给本王洗上许多衣裳。”王爷实在是恶劣，他又去亲吻惶恐的关山，“告诉本王，关山想去浣衣局吗？”莫关山急切的摇头，汗水打湿了他柔顺的长发，长发缠绕着王爷的手，王爷的手抚摸着关山。  
“那关山可要夹紧了，不要弄脏了本王的床。”  
“咔！”贺天伸手折了夏至的第一枝莲，将开未开的模样喜煞人。“本王送给关山的百枝莲可收好了？”贺天邀功似的凑过去咬男那人的耳朵，却被轻轻巧巧的躲开了。莫关山推了一把贺天，近日里他常来十八阁赏莲，便常遇见同来赏莲的贺天。  
只是贺王爷眼里的莲，是此莲非彼莲。  
“珩、珩渊，不、不怕。”  
淳盛十八年冬，莫关山那时还能说一些简短的词句。他哀求医术已经称得上精湛的珩渊为自己刺青，那时珩渊也没入都成了宫里的御用药师。关山尚不是舞姬珊瑚，珩渊尚不是药师蛇立。蛇宅的梅枝被大雪压断了，一地的红梅残落像雪上溅血。他说的是珩渊，我不怕疼，可他还是哭了。  
珩渊夜夜守着他，不让他去碰脖颈上的新长出的皮肉。珩渊问他可曾后悔，他忍着泪摇头。珩渊说沕都很大，他相信了。是他没有等珩渊，他不该馋那一口糖包。然后被卖到陵山，在绮花阁变成一个舞姬。再被当朝太子买下，进献给皇上。  
如今却又贪恋一个如此好的人，属实贪心。莫关山看向折莲花折的不亦乐乎的王爷，他叫崇卿，崇高远，不负卿的崇卿。  
他的崇卿会在端午节包出味道奇异的粽子，会在七夕拉着他偷偷溜出宫，给他买纸人和面具，让他换上藏青色的衣裳，束上发髻、带上玉簪，做回风度翩翩的俊朗公子。会不厌其烦的教那只笨鹦鹉学“关山”，一遍一遍，夏去秋来。  
“关山不可及。见佳人，不敢负，相思意。”月明星稀，又逢佳期。贺天背着莫关山踏着皎白的光去莲湖赏月去了，一路上吟了不少诗。莫关山在贺天的脊背上写：酸腐。然后被颠的一把抓紧贺天的衣襟、搂紧了脖子，然后气恼的锤上去才算解恨。莲叶翩翩，月下人形影不离。  
秋猎场上皆是世家公子，莫关山却还是能从马蹄翻腾的尘烟中一眼望见贺天。一身戎装，英气逼人。“儿臣所得鹿三头…”莫关山立在一旁，朝贺天展开了一个尽态极妍的笑。  
行军营帐中莫关山被抓着脚踝往死里弄，光洁的脊背布满青红指痕，胸前两点红樱挺立。“过会儿就夹着我的东西去跳舞。”贺天命令道。莫关山果真去跳舞了，贺天时不时的抿一口酒。莫关山脸上的潮红还没有褪尽，面若桃花。世家公子的眼睛也移不开了，直勾勾的盯着莫关山，贺天不动声色的丢了只酒盏过去。  
许久之后贺天都痛恨自己的莽撞，他不该把那样风情万种的莫关山展现在世人面前，他该把莫关山好好的藏起来，不给任何人瞧见。如此，莫关山便不会被贺佪记起来，随手送了人。  
只一瞬，他的关山便是别人的了。  
刹那间灰飞烟灭，回首已往事如烟。  
“但凭你愿，我便不再阻拦。”贺天双目通红，像一头发疯的豹子，眼里盛满了嗜血的欲望。莫关山却轻飘飘撇开了他的手，亲手在他掌心写下了二字：我愿。  
为何不愿，寻了十三年的灭门仇人，就要和自己同榻而眠，莫关山脸上都挂上了讥讽的笑，只是心太痛了。要不能呼吸，忘了沕都的二王爷吧，忘了崇卿忘了贺天。  
二王爷又开始了养花遛鸟的日子，只是花也不开了，鸟也不叫了。王府里菊花开了又残，重阳已至，寒意料峭起来。二王爷听到将府杖毙了一个小妾的时候，才将将温好了一壶酒。  
陵山县上好的桃花酿。  
没等到入口便碎了瓶子撒了一地。  
药师院的药童都吓坏了，他们的师傅一开门从台阶上滚了下去，磕的头都破了，血水混着雨水，迎来了太子殿下。“将关山入殓，珩渊愿此生不再踏出药师院。”  
太子问：“当真那么重要？能让你舍了命的去救？”“淳盛十八年，我等了他一个月，我想带他一同来沕都，未果。淳盛二十七年，我等不到他回来了。”药师哭瞎了了自己的眼，再也不配为药师。  
二王爷抱了一个人回来，大红喜服，是个男人，已经断气了。二王爷在灵堂独自待了整整七天，然后去了将府。把那将军一杖一杖，生生打死。后去金銮殿跪了又七日，沕都的秋雨泡坏了二王爷的一条腿。回府的时候，已然瘸了。  
“为了寻仇，落得此地，你还真是——狠心呐。”披着黑色描金大氅的男人在满天的雪里轻拭一块墓碑，上刻：贺氏关山，淳盛二十七年十月初八，陵山王贺天之妻墓。  
“沕都今日又小雪，顺祝关山。”贺天研墨写信：“庆应三年冬，大哥既已即位三年，邬子崖调任陵山县令，为官一任，造福一方。曹安悯拔右丞相，辅佐国安。吾唯念关山，冬至又雪，王府梅枝断，甚是思念。”  
“崇卿！崇卿！”  
“崇卿！崇卿！”  
珊瑚飞至案头，不停学舌：“崇卿！崇卿！”  
砚台翻了，墨汁蜿蜒而下，陵山王贺崇卿，泣不成声。

——END


End file.
